


Spark

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Series: The Smolder Series (WIP) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Established Friends With Benefits, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Meg is absolutely NOT catching feelings - how dare you imply otherwise???, Misunderstandings, Roommates, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: Set shortly after the events of "Warmth". Meg comes home from work and discovers that Gabriel isn't alone in the apartment.





	Spark

Meg suspected something was up the moment she stepped into the apartment and saw Gabriel freeze coming out of his room, eyes widening as he caught sight of her. 

“Heeey, you!” he said, smiling just a little too quickly. He pulled the door shut behind him and turned to lean against it. “How’s the world’s greatest roommate? You have a good day at work?”

Meg set down her purse and raised her brow. “I’ve had better,” she said evenly, crossing her arms as Gabriel all but squirmed under her gaze. “What about you?” She glanced past him at the closed door. “Got anything you wanna share with the class?”

Gabriel didn’t answer, instead shifting slightly so as to block the door handle from view, and suddenly, Meg knew. “There’s someone in there,” she said, and damn it, why the _hell_ was her voice shaking like that? “You brought someone home.”

“What?!” Gabriel’s smile vanished, and he pushed off the door to stand in front of her. “No! I mean, yeah, but it’s not—”

Meg shoved past him, heading for her own room. “Whatever.” She didn’t care, she didn’t. So what if she and Gabriel had hooked up a few times? Meg had made it clear that she wasn’t looking for a relationship, so what was the problem? None, absolutely fucking _none_. “Just keep it down, it’s been a long fucking day and I don’t want to hear—”

“It’s not a person!” 

It was Meg’s turn to freeze. Slowly, she looked back over her shoulder. “Come again?”

Gabriel sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face before walking over to his door and pushing it open. “Come on, see for yourself.”

Meg frowned, following Gabriel into his room and over to his bed, next to which lay a small cardboard box with holes poked in the sides. Gabriel sat down on the bed and indicated for Meg to do the same before pulling the box up into his lap. 

“I was kinda hoping to do this after I’d made us dinner,” he said with a somewhat sheepish smile, “but hey, no time like the present, I guess. Here, look.” Carefully, he opened the box so Meg could look inside.

Curled up on what looked like one of Gabriel’s old t-shirts was a tiny black kitten. As Meg stared, the kitten peered back at her, cocking its head to the side in apparent curiosity. 

“Found him this morning behind the dumpster at work,” Gabriel explained, reaching in to stroke the kitten’s head. “It was cold, and he was all by himself, and he looked awfully hungry, and…” he trailed off, looking at Meg with a sort of quiet, pleading expression. “Look, I’m sorry for just springing this on you, but can I maybe keep him, just until I can find someone to take him in? I’ll keep my door closed when I’m not home, and I’ll clean up after him, promise. You won’t even know he’s here. Just…don’t make me throw him out, okay?”

Meg stared at him, stunned. The way he was watching her made Meg feel like she was looking at a frightened child, and it pulled at her in a way that she didn’t expect. In the nearly five months they’d been living together, she’d never seen Gabriel look so small, so desperate, and she didn’t like it. She never wanted him to look like that, especially not because of her. 

“Okay,” she said, and the way Gabriel looked at her then, it was as though the sun was emerging from behind a cloud. His smile was so bright that Meg felt its warmth on her face, and she cleared her throat before looking away. “I mean, yeah, sure. That’s fine.” The room suddenly felt too small; she needed some air. “Tell you what,” she said, standing and making for the door, “I’ll go grab some litter and all that. You stay here and get dinner started.”

“You got it!” called Gabriel after her, and Meg quickened her pace. Air, she just…needed some fucking air…

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [Spark](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/186509254422/spark)
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are also greatly appreciated!


End file.
